- Las fotos prohibidas -
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Yukimura invita a la persona que más admira su sempai, fubuki shirou, pero que pasa cuando su sempai ve aquellas fotografías que lo avergüenzan... mal summary pasen y lean , dedicado a un amigo.


**saludos les traigo este fic que es dedicado a mi mejor amigo "Hikaru-sempai" lo quiero tanto que le he hecho un fic y espero le guste a el como todo los fans espero les guste...**

* * *

><p><strong>- Las fotos prohibidas -<strong>

_-º Yukimura bebé º-_

**º*º*º*º**

Yukimura estaba feliz porque su sempai había prometido ir a su casa a comer como siempre lo había estado invitándolo desde hace un tiempo y por fin ese sábado iría a su casa a comer la comida que Yukimura por sí mismo hizo claro con un poco de ayuda de su mamá, Yukimura estaba tan feliz que desde muy temprano limpio la casa hizo una comida digna según el para su sempai y arreglo todo para poder estar con su sempai en casa…pero…

-¿Qué cosa?- sorprendido-

-perdona hijo –colocando su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla- pero no puedo dejarte solo qué clase de madre seria si dejo a mi único hijo solo con un desconocido –sonado triste-

-él no es un desconocido es Fubuki Shirou el gran delantero y defensa de Hakuren es su tiempo y uno de los jugadores delanteros de Inazuma japan, no es un desconocido-

-perdona por mucho títulos que tengas no puedo dejarte-

-pero no ibas a ir con mi tía de chis…dijo a comer a su casa-

-bue si pero ella salió con tu tío así que por ello es que me quedare contigo- alegándose e ir a la sala-

-que surte no podre estar con sempai, bueno no importa mientras ella no diga algo extraño todo irá bien la comida será todo un recuerdo y especial para sempai-

-[_sonido del timbre_]-

-ya llego, yo voy….- corriendo a abrir-

Yukimura llego a la puerta pero quien abrió fue su mamá que al ver al visitante se comenzó a comportar muy linda comenzando a sonreír y ser gentil con el visitante de 24 años, Fubuki entro en la casa y muy caballeroso le entrego un ramo de crocus de color blanco muy hermosas las flores a la dueña de la casa,

-gracias por la invitación -sonriendo-

-no se preocupe pase por favor Yukimura toma -entregándole el ramo- ponlas en un bonito jarrón con agua y ponlas de centro en la mesa quieres yo atiendo a la visita- sonriendo viendo a fubuki-

-¿Qué cosa?, es mi invitado-

-muévete jovencito –mirando a yukimura- o le diré a tu padre quien rompió su trofeo de bolos-

-¿qué cosa?- _[pensamiento-_ _mi propia madre me está chantajeando]_-…ya está bien sempai ya regreso-

Yukimura fue a hacer lo que su madre le pidió y fue a poner las flores en un jarrón sin ponerle importancia el que su mamá atendiera a su sempai, había muchas madres que hablaban con los profesores en este caso el entrenador de su hijo, al regresar yukimura vio la peor escena de su joven y corta vida sobre el sofá de su casa…el chico quedo atónito de lo que veía en el sofá frente a el…

-esta es- señalando una fotografía- es cuando yuki-chan mi bebé estaba bañándose y se llenó todo con la loción para el después del baño el pobre olía tanto a esa loción que por días se quedaba cercas de una ventana, aunque mi bebé olía muy rico lo admito y esta -señalando otra foto- es cuando yuki no quería vestirse y estaba desnudo corriendo por toda la casa gritando a su tres años "_soy libre" _o algo así a y esta mire es cuando mi angelito se disfrazó de angelito parecía que tenía un vestido aunque era una túnica blanca se miraba adorable con sus alitas y todo a y esta –señalando otra foto- es cuando se bañó de lodo por…-

-basta ya…. -arrebatando el álbum estando muy sonrojado- ¿Por qué le muestras estas fotos a sempai?-

-¿he, que tiene de malo? solo quería mostrarle a Fubuki-san lo adorable que eras antes-

-no, se equivoca -hablaba Fubuki- Yukimura aún es adorable aunque no tenga 3 años o sea un pequeño bebé-

-¿enserió lo cree?-

-claro, hace poco yukimura se quedó bajo la nieve y le di mi gabardina para que n se congelara y con lo largo de las mangas comenzó a decir que era un mini Fubuki mientras agitaba los brazos-

-s-sempai -sonrojado viendo al mencionado- me prometió sería un secreto-

-qué lindo yuki-chan eso me recuerda cuando se ponía a los 3 años las camisas de su papà que adorable-

-lo ve su hijo sigue siendo adorable-

-que bien, yuki-chan dame el álbum le postrare a tu entrenador las fotos de cuando lloraste a ver a santa Claus o cuando mojaste el pantalón porque te asunto un osos de 2 metros de felpa-

-¿Qué cosa jamás? -sonrojado- estas fotos son prohibidas-

-bueno no importa iré por el álbum grande ese solo es de las de cuando eras más pequeño iré por el de los 5 a 10 años no tardo- levantándose y salir del lugar-

Yukimura estaba tan sonrojado que era tan evidente como su piel blanca se tornaba roja en su cara no podía creer que su sempai viera las fotos de el de bebé la persona que tanto admiraba de seguro ahora se burlaba de el en sus pensamientos…

-yukimura- hablándole fubuki-

-esta bien…seguro se reirá de mi por lo que hice de bebé cierto...bueno hágalo ríase-

-vamos quien me crees, jamás me burlaría de ti o tus fotos de bebé no crees que son unos lindos recuerdos para tu mamá además yukimura no importa qué edad tengas eres adorable-

-eso no me pone mejor- gritando aun sintiéndose avergonzado-

-vamos no pasa nada a todos nos pasa una vez en la vida, por ejemplo… la tía que me cuidaba cuando tenía tu edad en una ocasión que mis amigos de Tokio vinieron hasta Hokkaido a quedarse unos días le mostro las fotos de cuando era bebé a más de tres de ellos sin menciona que era casi 16 personas, en pocas palabras solo fui yo no nadie más-

-es verdad…pero -mirando hacia el piso- aun así me da mucha vergüenza que haya sido precisamente sempai ya que lo admiro dese pequeño incluso...en una ocasión jugando me bañe completo en un charco de lodo intentando realizar uno de su increíbles tiros que vi en televisión…por ello…-

-tranquilo…- acercándose a él y colocar su mano en su cabeza-…prometo que el secreto de tus fotografías no las vera nadie más, es mas no veré las que tu agradable mamá me quiera mostrar-

-pero sempai…seguro que se ríe de mí y yo que lo admiro mucho-

-no me burlo de ti para nada-

-¡enserio!- mirando a su sempai frete a el-

-claro yuki-chan- sonriendo-

-¡no me llame así!- alterándose por la vergüenza-

-vamos tranquilo-

-fubuki-san- llegando la mamá de yukimura- traje estas fotos de yuki-chan vestido como conejito, leoncito y corderito mire-

-¡enserio! –Mirando las fotografías- que adorable luces yuki-chan-

-sempai dijo que no miraría nada y no me llame así…mamá -mirándola- no le muestres esas fotografías quieres-

-vamos tranquilo hijo no pasa nada, mire fubuki-san esta es de yuki-chan vestido como mariposa-

-¡esa sí que no! arrebatando la fotografía-

-yukimura Hyouga dame eso en el instante-

-no, no dejare esta fotografía la vea nadie, ni sempai ni nadie es más la confiscare- guardándola en su pantalón-

-yuki-chan dame esa foto-

-vamos yukimura que tiene de malo estés de mariposa dijo seguro solo estas todo de verde con alas de mariposa, ¿no es la gran cosa o sí?-

-se equivoca fubuki-san en esa foto yuki-chan era tan lindo que lo vestí con un leopardo verde, zapatitos verdes, unas alas doradas muy lindas con antenitas era un lindo recién nacido-

-¡mamá puedes no decirle a nadie lo de esta fotografía, nadie!-

-vamos yuki-chan cariño es normal una madre al tener un bebé quiera ver lo lindo que es –

-¡haa! pero no necesitas decirle a nadie-

-vamos yukimura tu mamá solo quiere presumir lo lindo que te veías como bebé-

-¡no digas eso sempai!-

-fubuki-san venga serviré la comida y le contare cuando yuki-chan creía que lo abandonaría en la escuela primaria, vamos-

-claro ya voy-

Después de eso me apure a guardar toda prueba de mi infancia pero aun así durante la comida con sempai mamá le contaba a sempai todo tipo de recuerdo de mi desde que nací hasta mis 10 años no sabía que hacer sentía que me derretía frete a sempai hasta que no soporte mas

-basta con esos relato si-

-esta bien, después puede de nuevo venir y le seguiré contando fubuki-san de cómo era mi lindo yuki-chan-

-muchas gracias y claro acepto la invitación-

Así ese día fue memorable pero no como quisiera después desde ese día sempai comenzó a llamarme yuki-chan y sabía bien me hablaba como cuando era un niño y no me gustaba pero en vez de enojarme me sonrojaba y hacia lo que sempai pedía, juro que ese día fue memorable para ambos y más para mí,

Juro me desharé de esas fotos prohibidas y las enterrare para siempre, nadie las volverá a ver ni mi familia, ni sempai nadie.

* * *

><p><strong>espero fuera del agrado de mi lindo y mejor amigo<strong>

**y de todos los fans **_MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~ _**bye-bye **


End file.
